Morphology
by Zacktheking9000
Summary: A man, 30 years old, dies and is given a new lease on life as an Espeon pokemorph. Along with some other morphs who died human before, he must save the world from a coming evil force. Very short chapters, but I try to keep above 500 for every chapter. Rated T for potential violence. Need help to put in correct community.
1. 1 Intro

_My new story, with even shorter chapters._

Work was a snooze. Another tedious job of filing through spreadsheets, checking dollar amounts, and monitoring our stocks. Sometimes I hate my job, but it puts food on the table, so...

It was rather chilly for a midsummer evening, but little did I care. I wasn't wearing a jacket that day, but guess what? I still didn't care. I'm pretty sure I could deal with the cold for an hour. No, what concerned me was the vibes.

Vibes that I just didn't understand.

Vibes I didn't like. But then again, most vibes I wasn't very fond of.

Which meant something wicked was about to go down.

Something big. Something deadly. Similar to a war scene.

My name is Seth MacKorrian, and I'm a 30-year old business person. I direct manufacturing and sales in the field of technology. Stuff invented by people. People like Augustus Drayvenn.

I'm a bachelor. Not because of obvious reasons, but because I've never found my significant other. Dating sites don't work. I feel that people are afraid of my psychic power.

I can detect vibes. Good vibes, bad vibes, evil energy, the whole nine yards. Sometimes it gets annoying, but every power is a blessing and a curse. Some are more of a blessing than a curse, and vice versa.

Looking at the graffiti on the walls, I continued on. The smell of paint was faint. The street gang here must have tagged a new piece in the last twenty-four hours. The shadowy vibes coming from them hadn't faded yet, so I guessed it was about six hours ago.

A seven-year-old child ran past me, followed by his mother. The boy was crying. I didn't know why. I didn't feel anything from that direction. Nothing but nothing.

Well, at least nothing I could recognize. I wasn't entirely sure of my power just yet. I don't know everything. My power is vibe detection, not clairvoyance, which is the power to perceive things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact.

I walked through the city for about two hours, then decided to return home. It was about 10 PM - an hour before legal curfew. The teens on the town would probably start for home about now or thirty minutes from now if they didn't want any trouble with the police.

At my door, I felt some bad vibes in the distance… getting closer.

The gang.

They were coming for something.

But what?

I was in a bit of a rush trying to open the door - dang lock took forever to open - and shut the door as quickly as possible. I'm not getting in another tangle with them. Not again.

Not again, I thought. Not again.

I looked outside the window. They were roughing up some innocent bystander. I had to help.

Too late. Someone had spotted me and a bullet flew my way. I could feel the premonition for the extremely small fraction of a second that the bullet was flying for me.

It hit me in the neck. This time, I'm truly dead. It's only a matter of time.

Blood poured out on my carpet. The world was darkening. I was dying.

Little did I know that I would open my eyes once more.

_Enjoy this one plz?_


	2. 2 Rebirth

_Chapter 2. Where I reveal what universe this is in._

I woke up in a hospital bed, but strangely more comfortable than a regular hospital bed. Is this what the afterlife is like? If so, it's pretty crappy. Just a single hospital? No, not a hospital - a lab facility?

Well, let's see the changes that happened. My skin was green. Wait, not skin - it was soft, similar to that of a cat. So that means it was fur. I was covered in green fur. I also had a tail that split at its end. So far, I've recorded fur, and a tail.

I was wearing a simple outfit, just a white jacket, black shirt, and gray pants. I had no shoes on, revealing a little paw at the end of either leg. I also saw a gold chain around my neck. It glittered in the sunlight like, well, gold. I touched my forehead and felt a bump in the middle. The bump was very hard, like a rock, or even maybe a diamond.

Fur. Tail. Clothes change. Paws. Forehead bump. Maybe a head gem?

"Ah, you're awake!" a man's voice yelled from somewhere, with a medium German accent.

"Where am I?" I yelled. I noticed that my voice had changed a bit, and I was ninety percent sure it cracked mid-sentence.

"Let me come to you." Just then, a man with a bald head, white beard, and glasses appeared. He was wearing a white lab coat over a white track suit, and sneakers, which I found odd. He looked like someone's "modern" grandfather.

"Where am I?"

"You're in my facility."

"What facility?"

"This is where I train my subjects. A lab to do a little testing."

"Am I still dead?"

"No. Your life force was transferred to a body I genetically engineered."

"What?" I was confused.

"You see, I made you a body. This one was specifically for you. After your human body died, your spirit went into this one. You've been given a new lease on life."

"I see." I looked around for a little bit. "Has anyone else been revived as… this?"

"Quite so, Seth."

"How did you know my name?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks. Here, into this room. You need to train your ability."

"What ability?"

"You see, I've also given you a new set of abilities. Abilities you can use to ward off any threats that come to you."

"Threats?"

"Yes, threats - wild Pokemon, aggressive humans, the like."

"What kinds of abilities?"

"You've been given new abilities, in addition to the abilities you already have. You've been given the power of telekinesis, but it's a skill that takes a month or so to hone."

"What do you mean by 'a month or so to hone'?"

"Easy. It's not actually an acquired skill, well, it is, but it takes a long time to train. It takes a week or so to learn, but at least a year to fully master."

"Okay, who are you?"

"I was waiting for you to ask that." He smiled. "I am none other than Augustus Drayvenn. Here, let's go to the next room."

_Drop me a review, tell me what I'm doing wrong. I can't improve without constructive criticism._

_Thank you, and have a wonderful day._


End file.
